Monster Hunters
by CrazyPercabeth101
Summary: Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, has a extremely odd childhood. Not only is she a demigod, but her step-mon is wickedly cruel and at the age of 7 she runs away into the world of monsters. Join little Annabeth in her outrageous childhood.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter one:

My beginning

You may know some things about me but you don't know everything. My name is Annabeth Chase, I am a half-blood daughter of Athena and I'm seven years old. A life of a half-blood is never easy but mine seems especially difficult. Whenever I ask to hear the story of how I was born my father would say,

"You were carried down by Zephyr the west wind in a golden carriage" He said but he said it like it was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

"Now Annabeth, please leave me to my work I am very busy and Mei is going to be here soon." _**Oh no not her again**_. She's my dad's girlfriend but he doesn't seem realize how mean she is!

"Daddy why do-"

"Annabeth" he cut me off "I need you to go upstairs and stay there until she leaves ok?"

"Fine" I grumbled. I turned and walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed and looked around at all my posters in my room mostly about architecture. I looked at the letters on them and they danced off the page, flying around the room and circling my head. If you haven't guessed all ready I'm dyslectic and I have ADHD. I closed my eyes and thought _does dad even want you Annabeth? He doesn't seem to love you as much as Mei! _A tear welled in my eye and as a blinked it slowly traced its way down my cheek. It was warm and when it touched my lip and I brushed it off my face it felt cold. I got up and walked over to my mirror and looked into the reflection. I saw a small blond haired grey eyed freak with a tear mark on her face. I heard the door open downstairs and walking, then a scream,

"Oh My god!" I heard Mei scream and then laugh. I swung open the door and ran half way down the stairs and then stopped in my tracks. I saw her, a little Asian woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She flung her arms around my dad and planted a kiss on his lips. I looked at her hand that brushed my dad's sandy colored hair and I couldn't believe what I saw, it was a wedding ring! How could my dad do this? How could he betray Athena? I was so stunned but I was able to slowly walk back up the stairs and into me room. Maybe three, four hours later there was a knock on my door.

"Go Away!"I yelled but of course the handle moved and in came my dad holding Mei's hand. My dad frowned and then said,

"Annabeth this is gonna be big news for you but Mei and I-"

"I know you're getting married aren't you?"

"Yes" Mei said with mocked enthusiasm "Isn't it wonderful Annabeth?"

"No my dad betrayed my mom by proposing to you!"I yelled "Now go away!" She was going to say more but my dad touched her arm and said to her,

"I will talk to you tomorrow about the wedding arrangement come on Ill drive you home" _Please drive her into the desert and leave her there I thought__**. **_But of course I didn't say that, Mei would have hit my arm so hard it would leave a big red hand print and of course my dad wouldn't have said a thing. He may have encouraged it. Then a terrible thing occurred to me, if they get married she could hit as much as she wanted. I stuffed my head into my pillow and heard the door shut and the sound of footsteps walking down stairs. For the next few weeks my dad and I didn't talk much but every night id here him telling Mei on the phone how much he loved her and couldn't wait to "the lucky" man to be her husband. Funny he only said I love to me once a week and to her all the time in any place. I'll bet you, if he had one choice to save either Mei or me he would choose her.

"I love you daddy." I said one night

"Bye Annabeth." He said then took out his phone and dialed a number, he closed the door and outside I could hear him say,

"Hi honey I can't wait until when we get married. The wedding is in a few weeks!" He listened and then said "Hmm hmm how about in California? Yes I know it's a while away but it could be very nice… Ok lets finish this conversation when we're together I love you." Then he walked away. I cried, I hated crying but it happened sometimes. I opend the window at stepped out onto a part of the roof that slopes under my window. I sit there when I get upset. I cried until there was no more water left in my eyes. I stepped back into my room and left the window opedn so air can be let in. I would close it in the morning. I cried one last tear and fell asleep. In my dream there was a woman with dark hair and similar features as mine. Grey eyes like mine and the same facial expression on her face that I sometimes get if I'm mad or disapproving of something. She walked toward me and I glow of bright light was around her. She smiled at me and her expression softened, she reached out a hand. As it touched my face a gust of warmth swept through me. I knew that very second that it was my mother Athena.

"Annabeth" she said "You are too young to be this angry. I know you don't love your father's choices with this a-Mei woman but you must try to make your life less miserable it isn't wise."

"Mommy?" I asked she nodded

"Annabeth I want you to know that I cannot make physical contact with you but I always be there for you. I will speak to you in your dreams and I will watch over you. Whatever you do you must remember that I love you and I will help you will your hard choices but please for me in return try to make your father's life easier this is a hard time for him even if he doesn't show it. Your father's choice to tell you who you are at this age was not wise. If you are ever attached you must get into a taxi and get to camp half blood you will find the address and how to get there on the foot of your bed when you wake up. I must go now Zeus has sensed that I am talking to my child I love you Annabeth."

"Mommy!" I yelled "please don't leave me! Daddy won't help me with my problems like you will! Mommy please do not go!"

"Bye sweetie I love you." She said. Then her light faded and mist curled around her and she disappeared. I woke with a start I looked at the foot of my bed and sure enough there was a little envelope and on it written in fancy hand writing was my name. I opened it up and ten large coins that somehow I knew were golden dracmas at least that's what they called them in ancient Greece, 50 dollars in cash and an address that took me a while to read but eventually I made out

**Half-blood hill long island New York New York 800-009-009**

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I threw off the covers. Daddy stepped through the door.

"Good morning, honey, time for school."

"Can I stay home today?" I asked

"No Annabeth" he sighed. I nodded and hugged him. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. After that I changed out of my PJ's and got a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. My dad was at the table reading a newspaper and drinking something that was a hazel color, coffee that's it its coffee. He looked up and saw me; he scooted the chair back and got up. Together we walked outside and got in the car. We drove down a few blocks. The school I go to is for kids with issues in other words one of the only schools in New York that will take kids that can't sit still and kids that can barley spell the word _school___because to us it looks like _shocol__**. **_Our problem is that we have dyslexia or ADHD. Me, I have both. Don't get me wrong though, I'm smart and a great strategist and I know big words, just can't spell them. __Anyway, we arrived at my school and the first thing I saw was a new lady in front, maybe a substitute teacher for the day. I hoped that if that was the case she knew what she was getting into. My class was terrible, every time we get a substitute teacher she or he always leaves after the first few hours. I said by to daddy and got out the car. I walked up to the front door and the lady stopped me.

"Hello." I said

"Hmm" she looked me up and down. "Who are you do you go here?" her voice was raspy and low. I wanted to turn and go to a side entrance in the school because I was not in the mood for this.

"Yes I do, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm in second grade."

"I ssssee" she said. I stared at her. Why did she make that noise? Then the bell rang and a bunch of kids as old as the age of ten rushed inside taking me with them. I looked back and saw her, glaring at me, and I'll admit it she scared me more than anything I have ever seen before in my life. Then the sea of kids cleared going to class and something was at my feet an envelope. I looked at it and recognized the hand writing as my mothers. It read, **Annabeth Chase, **in bid letters. I picked it up carefully and opened it. Inside there were tiny tablets in a plastic bag and a sling shot, there were also directions,

**Step one: shoot tablet at monster**

**Step two: yell ****ο****κύβος****τεράτων**** π****ηγαίνει****στο**** tartarus ****με****ε****π****έτρεψε****να****είμαι****! ****η****μητέρα****Αθηνά****με****βοηθά****!**

Somehow I knew that that meant monster die go to tartarus let me be! Mother Athena, help me! I wondered how I knew that but then I noticed the Ps at the bottom of the page,

**PS, **

** Only use one tablet Annabeth don't use more than one on one monster. Be careful go to class and watch for forked tongues.**

What the heck was that supposed to mean? I sighed and went to my class. OI walked in and everyone stared at me. I walked in and sat down.

"Annabeth" I knew it was coming I looked at the clock and realized I was fifteen minutes late for class. "Where were you?" My teacher Harrison Ms asked me. I tried to think about what to say I couldn't just say, _Oh my mother Athena the Greek god of wisdom and battle left me this note telling me to watch out for forked tongues and a baggie of tablets with a sling shot to save my life._ I'd sound like a lunatic!

"I Ummm, I had to call my dad."

"Oh? And do you mind telling me the reasons?" Ms Harrison asked, crossing her arms.

"Because this morning he put them into my backpack and he forgot to take them back." I held up the bag of tablets that Athena left me for her to see. I was feeling pretty good about myself.

"Oh I'll hold them for him just so they don't get lost." She took the tablets from me. My heart sank. She turned around and I hit my hand against the table. According to Athena I had to watch out for something not human and those tablets were supposed to help me stay alive. I looked up and saw her put my bag of life-saving tablets into her purse. She turned to face the class,

"Ok class as I was saying before I am only staying a half day today so lets get to work. Now please take out your notebooks and write five sentences about your weekend." I took out my notebook and started writing about my shock over the engagement of my father and soon to be step mom. Then when everyone was done she explained about how this was called a essay. She wrote the words on the board but I couldn't read them. I was in the back of the room and I had dyslexia so of course that didn't help me at all. I looked around the class room. There were so many posters with words on them. So many books with the covers stuck out in a way so you can see the letters. I started to loose interest in what Ms Harrison was saying and started to think about my dad and Mei. The angrier I got about it the more the letters floated off the page and all around the room. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened my eyes and Ms Harrison frowned.

"Annabeth, are you ok sweetie?"

"Are you ok sweetie?" Mathew Corcoran whispered to me "Is that your mommy?"

"Nah" His buddy whispered his name was Isaiah "She never knew her mom. She probably left when she saw Annabeths ugly face." They laughed but immediately stopped when I stood up out of my chair. I turned to face Isaiah and slapped him across the cheek.

"You know that's not true!" I yelled at him "My mother loved me!"

"Then tell me why she left you! If she loved you so much then why she'd leave you? Huh?" Mathew stood

"Children please!" Ms Harrison yelled as she walked toward us.

"Take it back!" I yelled

"Why? Because you know she didn't want you!" That was it. I kicked him in his soft spot and he squealed in pain but his voice was so high some of the other kids laughed. Tears welled in my eyes as he fell to the floor and curled into a feedle position. I ran to the back of the room and sat down in the corner by the bookshelf and put my head in my hands. I looked up and saw Ms Harrison looking at Isaiah's cheek and other kids helping Mathew up and walking him out the door, probably to the school nurse. There was a large red mark on his friend's face that made out a hand print. _They were asking for it _I told myself. I couldn't believe they had to bring Athena into this! Ms Harrison took an ice pack out of the emergency freezer box where she kept ice packs and gave it to Isaiah to put on his cheek to stop the pain. After she knew he was ok she told the rest of the class about a group project where the class would have to write an essay about being a good person. Then she walked over to me and squatted down by my side. I hugged my knees and put my head down to hide the tears flowing down my cheeks like a flood of salt water.

"Annabeth, Are you alright?" she asked

"No," I said getting angry "please go away I want to be alone for a while."

"Oh Annabeth I know what Mathew and Isaiah did to you was terrible and I will have a talk with them but please come and join the class." She stood and offered me her hand I whipped the tears off my cheeks and took her hand. She helped me up and brought me to the table I was sitting at before. But with Mathew and Isaiah gone It was just me my best friend Maria who I had known since pre-school and my other friend named James. James was a short kid but was older than everyone in the class. He also never wore shorts because he says his knees look disgusting. I sat down and put my head on the table. Maria got out of her seat and came over to the one next to mine. She told me it would be ok and that I shouldn't worry about Mathew.

"Don't worry Annabeth; just remember that Mathew and Isaiah are identical pieces of crap. They can't help it!" I laughed and hugged her she always knew how to make me feel better. James cleared his throat and reminded us about the assignment. After a wile of checking and erasing and laughing at James for no reason at all (we love doing that to him) we got up and gave our work to Ms Harrison. She took it and told us to get ready for recess which would be in a minute exactly. Maria and James walked back to their seats but I stayed back. I asked Ms Harrison if I could get a drink.

"Sure sweetie, go head. When you come back go right outside we're going out to recess now."

I nodded and walked out the class room and down the hall way. As I drank I heard a hiss. I spun around to meet a snake but it had double trunks for feet and scaly arms and body. It was a human snake. A dracaena. Then I looked at her face and I realized it was the woman I had seen out in front of the school! Out from her scaly a forked tongue came out. I then remembered Athena's warning and I ran passed the dracaena. She was really fast and I was slowing down,

"Come child come ssssssso I can put you out of your missssery!" she yelled. My mind was racing I tried to think about what I could do when James and Maria walked out of the classroom. I guess they hadn't left for recess yet. I ran toward them at full speed the dracaena right behind me. Maria jumped out of the way and James ran back in the class room. The dracaena then turned on Maria.

"An othhhhher one well I ssssseem very lucky today! It'ssssss time for lunch" Maria screamed as the dracaena pounced.

"No!"I yelled. I jumped onto the monsters back and held on tight. The monster howled in rage as it threw me off.

"Annabeth catch!"James yelled as he threw the tablets at me. I didn't have the sling shot so I opened the bag took one and threw it. As it sailed through the air I yelled,

"**o****κύβος****τεράτων**** π****ηγαίνει****στο****tartarus****με****ε****π****έτρεψε****να****είμαι****! ****η****μητέρα****Αθηνά****με****βοηθά****!" **

It landed at the dracaenas feet trunks the tablet expanded and started to fizz and bubble. Then it burst into flames and engulfed her. But the flames also raced across the floor and then the walls until we were caught inside a fire me on one side and my friends' on the other. James grabbed Maria's hand and ran outside pulling her along. I didn't know it then but I wouldn't be seeing Maria for a very long time.

I shoved the bag of tablets into my jean pockets and ran into the class room. I grabbed my back pack and pulled out the money, drachmas, and the sling shot Athena had given me. Then I dropped the back pack and turned to run put the door and out the side but saw that the door was engulfed with flames. My mind was racing almost as fast as my heart beat. I coughed and ran away from the door. I jumped onto the table but it started to burn, and smoke rose upward and I coughed some more. My lungs hurt so bad I wanted to cry but the smoke and burned my eyes so much tears couldn't come out. I looked around franticly and noticed a window on the other side of the room. I jumped off the table and over a column of flames and ran to the window I looked down at the teachers calling 911 on their phones or trying to organize screaming kids and count them. I looked down the street and saw James pulling Maria away. She was screaming and trying to run back to help me but James got in her path grabbed her feet and should and carried her off like she was some crazy flailing princes. Then they turned a corner and they were gone. I turned back to the school play yard and say my teacher look up and saw me, she screamed and pointed at me. I opened the window and jumped. My pants on fire and the open window of the classroom had fire coming out. I fell through the air and landed in the dumpster. I jumped out and swatted at my clothes. I checked my pockets and nothing was burned. I looked down at my pants and on pant leg was burned half way of f revealing burn marks and nasty cuts on my leg.

"There! Ms Harrison yelled to the fireman "She must have done it! She was the only kid left in the school and she was mad at the school! She has ADHD she couldn't have controlled herself!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing Ms Harrison would never say that about me. _She just did_ I said to myself _you heard her, she did say it._ I looked and saw the fireman look at me and I ran down the block and into a store. I heard fire trucks wail down the avenue. Then silence. I ran out the store and down the other way, toward home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

Chapter two:

The wedding

I ran to the front steps and tried to turn the door knob but it was locked and dad wouldn't be home for a few hours because every day I'd go home at 5:00pm and he'd be home at 7:00pm but now it's 4:30pm. I knew that even though I was only seven years old I would be charged with crimes for burning down a school. I heard police car sirens and had to hide behind a bush. Once they were gone I checked the back door but it was locked too. I sat down on the steps and thought intensely, trying to think. Then I looked up and saw that my window was open. I forgot to close it this morning! Thank the gods daddy didn't find out. I climbed up the three tree in our front yard and reached my hand out and grabbed a part of the slopping roof. I hang on tight. I had a hand gripping on to one of the trees braches and the other on the roof, me feet, well they're dangling above the ground. I felt something on my hand that was holding the tree and a spider was on it. I screamed and shook it off. Good news it was off me, bad news now I was hanging with one hand from a slopping rooftop. I struggled to pull my other hand onto the roof and pull myself up but I finally did it. I sat there for a few minutes just watching the cars sip down the street and the trees move in the wind and I tried not to look but sometimes I would look at the direction of the school and see smoke rise into the sky. Occasionally I would hear police car and dash in my window then when they were gone I'd go out again.

After a while I went inside and closed the window. I all ready got in enough trouble for one day. I didn't want to fall off the roof or something. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. My dog came running up to me. He was a German Sheppard puppy (10 months old) he was a stay until the SPCA found him and we bought him. His name is Leo. He is a sweet dog with a black back and all the rest of him is brown. I love him so much. He is like a brother but not human. Anyway Leo came up and sat on my lap. I rubbed the top of his head and his tail went. _Thump Thump. _My two kittens, one named Caramel because she is the color of caramel, and the other is named Aladdin because he is just as crazy like the the main character in the movie Aladdin. I also named him that because that was one of my favorite movies when I first got him. He is black with a few who it spots on him and a piece of grey fur on his nose. Caramel and Aladdin are brother and sister and we got them at the same time that we got Leo. The all gathered around me and purred or wagged their tail. I turned on the TV and it was talking about my school. It showed a scene of the school, in flames and the kids and teachers filing out. The woman was saying,

"All children were evacuated except two, named Maria Katz and James Atwood. Nobody knows what happened to them but there seems to be something going on with a girl named Annabeth Chase who seems to be the cause of this fire." A picture of the school came up on the corner of the screen and grew until it was full sized then it zoomed in on me as I jumped through the window. I was in mid air with a look of pure terror on my face. I stared at the picture. Was I a wanted criminal? James,Maria what happened to them? Would I go to jail? No, no I can't I'm only seven years old I mean soon they'll figure out it wasn't my fault! Or would they? I turned the channel to some random cooking channel I couldn't stand to hear what else they may say something that I did. I moved Leo so I was laying my head softly on his side and the kittens curled under my arms like a stuffed animal. I watched the cooking channel for a few hours then I turned the channel to my favorite channel, the architectural channel it talked all about buildings, monuments and ancient history, it was quite interesting. One day I will be the best architect in the world. I would be the first architect that ever used gold and silver mined from Olympus it's self to make the greatest monument for Olympus ever made! The show talked about angles and measurements. After another hour or so my dad flew into the door yelling,

"Annabeth! Annabeth, are you alright? Where are you?" I sat up quickly. Scaring the cats off the couch and Leo out of his nap. I jumped up and ran around couch and gave my dad a hug. He hugged me and then held my shoulders and stared at me but his face looked so mad and worried it made me want pull away but I didn't.

"Annabeth, what happened I heard you on the news. It scared the shit out of me!" _shit… what does that mean? _I asked myself. I recalled that meaning _poop. _But that makes no sense! I thought about what he said and replaced it with the word _poop._ _Annabeth, what happened I heard you on the news. It scared the poop out of me. _I was going to laugh and then looked up at my father's face and saw that now was not the time. I told about the snake woman and about the envelope Athena had left me. I didn't tell him about the one I got this morning and the dream I had. I didn't think that would help me at all. He sighed.

"Well now you can't go back to that school. You'll have to stay at home until this cools down. You'll have to be in the house at all times."

"Dad I'm sorry."

"It's ok Annabeth now go to your room time for bed."

"Dad I haven't had dinner and it's only 8:35!" I complained he looked at me sternly and said,

"To bed."

"It wasn't my fault! Why are you doing this? It's like your grounding me for something else trying to kill me!"

"Annabeth just go!" I stormed up the stairs and into the bed room slamming the door behind me. I went onto my bed and thought about James, Maria, and Ms Harrison who had been so nice to me until that day. Maybe she was just scared or something because she was like a mom to me. James, who was always funny and could run really fast but walked funny, he also was strong and too old to be in second grade but he is or was. Maria, my best friend the one who seemed to want to call to my aid and help when we were in the school the one who could always make me laugh. Was she just gone for good? Would I ever see her again. If I didn't I know I'd miss her more than anything in the world. It was like the whole world tipped upside down and she fell out into space. I looked up at all the posters and models all around the room and my tiny dresser. I got up and looked at the mirror. I had a burn right under my right ear and a line of ash by my hair line. I looked down and saw that my body was worse. My clothes were singed and the part where my legs showed was scratched up, parts of my arm had burn marks and well I looked like I was a homeless person for twenty-eight years who enjoyed standing in fires and sticking forks in electric sockets. I brushed the ash out of my hair and changed into my PJs I jumped into bed. Soon around nine there was a knock on my door. I was expecting to see my dad so when Mei came into the room I was surprised.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Hi" I grumbled "I'm tired can you go away please?"

"Annabeth" she sighed "I-I heard about the school and how you're a half-blood daughter of Athena."

"My dad shouldn't have told you. You aren't good for him!"

"Annabeth" her voice was angry and hurt. "I am marring your father no matter what you fell about it. He's happy when he is with me. Don't you see it? Why can't you just except it?"

"Because, you hate me and once you and dad get married he'll only have time for you! Go away! Get out of my room!" I pulled the covers over my head. She yelled in exasperation but so only I could hear it. She got up of the bed and slammed the door behind her. I took the covers off and opened the window, I stepped out of onto the roof and felt the wind blow my hair all around. I took a deep breath. _Calm down _I told myself. I breathed out and looked down. I felt good for about one second until I saw Mei and dad come out the house. Mei put her hair up into a bun and put a pencil through it. Dad had changed into a pair of nice jeans and a nice shirt. Mei said,

"Five more weeks until the wedding."

"I can't wait sweat heart." WHAT! No that was my nickname. I can't believe that I can take the kisses and hugs and the I love you I love you more stuff but no way can she take my nickname! I went inside and closed the window behind me. I opened my door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make a sandwich. After I finished I took a big bite.. Then I sat down onto the couch and watched National Geographic channel. It showed the Parthenon in Nashville and then in Greece. I was listening to how they made the one in Nashville look like the other one in Greece. it told the viewersabout how the old Parthenon was made and things like that. I put my head against the arm of the couch and started to dose off. I dreamed about two people I didn't know a girl about twelve and a boy about four-teen. The girl had spiky black hair, a camouflage jacket and tattered jeans. The boy was handsome, he had blond hair and blue eyes. In my dream the two people were fighting for their lifes. There was two dracaena that held swords with green stuff on the tips, poison and a black dog the size of an elephant. The boy drew a sword and engaged a dracaena, he parried her first strike and attached sending his blade though her bronze armor and she went _poof _into green powder. After that he started working on the second dracaena, the girl with spiky black hair was working on the hound. She dodged as the a set of teeth bit down at her. She raised a shield and the monter retreated growling. In the middle of the shield there was a picture of a headbut the head wasn't normal it had snakes coming out. Like the face of medusa. She attached and dodged, then did it again like she was on auto pilot. But even though she was good the hound was dodging her every strike like it had practice fighting other hero's before. The boy finished with the dracaena and ran over to help, the hound used its head like a club and knocked the girl down. She screamed in pain because her head hit a rock. The boy jumped in front of her just in time to get on his knee with his blade pointed right at the monsters face which came down so fast it couldn't stop. With a yelp it poofed into green powder. The girl looked wild eyed as she taped the shelid. It shrank into a silver bracelet around her wrist. The boy was more beat up. He had a bad wound on his arm that was oozing green stuff he dropped his sword and dropped to his knees clutching his arm. The girl wailed,

"Luke!" she ran over to him and rummaged in her backpack. He pulled out a baggie of cubes, but the cubes were moist looking like cake, and a canteen of liquid. I wondered what cake would do. She fed it to him and as he swallowed it she rubbed some liquid on the wound. The wound stopped oozing green stuff and started to shrink until it was only a white line across his arm then it was gone.

"Thanks" the boy, Luke said his voice tight like he was still in some pain. He closed his eyes and when he spoke again he sounded better than before. "Thalia come on we have to get out of here, fast."

The girl, Thalia nodded then helped Luke up and they took off down the street. Then I heard Athena's voice in my head,

"These are the heroes"

I woke with a start. I looked around the room but of course Athena wasn't there. _These are the heroes._ Did she mean these are the heroes that are my enemies that would kill me, or the heroes that I should befriend? I didn't know what to think. I looked at the clock and I gasped it was 11:30 am! I was late for school! I jumped out of bed and threw on clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. I took off down the stair and called for dad to take me to school when I saw there was a note on the front door. I plucked it of the door and looked at the letters. When I say letters I mean letters not word. The letters floated around the page. I squinted and focused hard. Then I opened my eyes wide and was able to read again. It was something that Maria(who also suffered with dyslexia and ADHD) taught me a while ago. The letter read,

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I just left for work. Don't worry about school I'll find a way to help them forget it or something. Now Annabeth do not leave the house you do not want to draw any attention to yourself. Please stay low. I love you. _

_From, Daddy_

I stared at the letter. I had forgotten about the school. A terrible flashback came to me. A picture of me looking out the window at James picking up Maria as she screamed my name. I dropped the paper and ran to the dining room table. I put my head down and sobbed. My best friend. Gone. What if I'll never see her again. What about James, why did he pick her up and run away? Why did he not wait for me? I got angry. Then the tears rolling down my cheeks turned into angry tear I whipped the tears off my cheeks and looked out the window. My mouth dropped open. Standing across the street arms crossed and a sympathetic smile on his face looking right at me was James but not James, instead of pants he had goat legs. I jumped out of my seat and ran tp the door. I flung it open and ran outside the house. I heard the sound of a car coming down the street and dived behind a bush while the cop car drove down the street. Once it was gone I jumoed out from behind the bush and saw that James the goat did the same to not be seen. I ran across the street and tackled him with a hug.

"I thought that I'd never see you again." I told him as a pulled away "Where's Maria I miss her!"

"Annabeth ummm well" he sighed "There's no easy way to say this. You know to much for your age ok and because of it you were putting her in danger so I had to separate you two. When you both get to camp half-blood that's when you'll see her again ok? I have to go."

"What did you just come here to tell me that!"

" No, to see that you made it out of the school. Bye Annabeth." Then he ran away. I screamed his name but he dashed around the corner. I ran after him but when I turned the corner he wasn't there. I went back to the house and waited for dad to come home. For the next few weeks I would do the same routein. Wake up, eat breakfast, brush teeth, watch dad leave, watch tv, go to bed. Every day it was the same exept for my dreams. Sometimes it would be of the two kids Luke and Thalia fighting monsters and running and sometimes it's maria with james yelling at him to bring her back or the past with me her and James before all of this happened.

The weeks went way to fast. It felt like a day and I wouldn't have to worry about the stupid wedding but those days were gone and the wedding was the next day. Dad told me that Mei would take me to get clothes for the wedding and that I was supposed to be nice and not get into a fight or I may bring attention to myself. I knew he was right but I didn't want him to be. I wanted to go into and store and attack her but I knew I couldn't I would break dads heart and be cought by the police. There was a knock on the front door. Dad opend it and there was Mei. She kissed him on the cheek then looked at me.

"Ready sweetie." She asked "Let's go look for a pretty dress for tomorrow!" Oh gods. She wanted pretty. I don't do pretty. I was ok with the dress idea but I have seen Mei's Ideas of pretty. She ment bright pick and puffy around the bottom. But I was thinking a pale blue with no puffiness at all. I looked at my father and thaught I owd it to him.

"Ok" I said "Lets go"

Mei smiled and took me to the store. On the way we said nothing to each other while music played. Soon we pulled up into the parking lot of a Macy's department store and climed out of her car. She looked both ways and crossed the street leaving me behind. From across the street she motioned for me to hurry up. I ran after her and we went into the dress section. She gave me dresses to try on but none of them fit quite right. Some were too big and some were too small. Then she picked out a pale pink dress with thin straps for my shoulders and well the bottom was really puffy.

"You'll look beautiful in it Annabeth" she told me. I took the dress and went into the changing room. I tried it on and of course it fit me perfectly.

"It doesn't ft me." I lied

"Let me see you then." I'm dead I walked out and she grabbed my arm.

"Don't ever lie to me again Annabeth Chase! Go change we're getting the dress." She let go of my arm and pushed me into the changing room closing the door behind me. I triped over one_{(3Wer I moved she moved. I stood and so did the girl in the mirror. I stared at her and moved in impossible ways to copy and saw that is was indeed me. I changed as fast as I could and ran out to catch up to Mei who was standing in the check-out line ready to but the dress. I slowed down and walked slowly toward her and when I got there she looked down at me and scowled then she looked back up and walked forward into the area that the lady would tell us the price for the dress.

"Twelve dollars and fifty-eight cents." Mei took out a ten dollar bill and a five dollar bill she handed it to the lady who put it in the cash registar and said,

"Thank you have a nice day."

We walked out of the store and I hopped in the back seat. Mei got in the car and slamed the door. I looked at her face. She looked really mad. I waited and finally Mei sighed and turned on the car. We drove down a few streets until we came up into my dads driveway. I started to get out the car when Mei said,

"Stop." I did, I turned and she looked straight into my eyes "You need to respect me Annabeth, I will be your mother tomorrow and my daughter will never do what you did to me today." I lost it how could she say that to me.

"You will never replace my mother and you know it!" In a flash I was on the ground my hand over my arm. I looked down and there was a red hand print the little devil slapped me.

"You listen to me. Your father loves me and there is nothing you can do about it! I will be your mother and I will not be treated like this by a mere child."

"You-You little Devil!" I yelled she grabbed my arm and I brought my hands to my face for protection. She whispered in my ear,

"This was your fault if I had a choice I would send you away and be done. But your father wouldn't allow that. But believe me you little ass-hole from now on you will respect me!"

She let go of my arm and started to walk away until my dad came out me turned and gave me a look that clearly meant, _You tell him I'll slap you so hard you will end up on another planet! _She ran over to me and fake examined my arms. Dad came over and she played cute.

"Oh my Annabeth are you alright?" I chocked back my anger and tears but I still was worried that if I opened my mouth I'd start to cry so I just nodded and got up and walked toward the house at the door I turned to see my dad plant a kiss on her lips. I ran inside and grabbed the nearest item, which just so happened to be a plastic cup and with a scream threw it across the room in anger. I kicked the couch and ran up stairs. I sat down on my bed and looked out the window occasionally. I got up and passed the floor then sat down I did for longer than I thought because soon my dad came into the door and sat next to me.

" Annabeth I know you aren't all ok with me getting married but give Mei a chance."

"Dad I don't want to give her a chance she" I stopped myself before I could tell him what happened to me in the driveway "She dosen't like me."

"Yes she does dear tomorrow you will have a mom again isn't that nice."

_No _ I thought but I didn't say that _ she called me a ass-hole. _ I didn't quite know how what that meant but I don't think it was good. I just nodded and put my head down on my pillow. Dad told me good night and I went to sleep knowing that from here on out I would have a evil mother. In the morning I found the puffy pink dress at the foot of my bed and a note, I opened it and it said,

The wedding is at noon get ready.

I turned to the clock and it was eleven o seven. I grabbed the dress and threw of my clothes and replaced them with the dress. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I picked up the ends of the dress so I wouln't trip and ran down the stairs. At the bottom were a pair of nice looking shoes. _Dang it_ I thought not more fancy shit! Er wait that means fancy poop… O forget it. I opend the door and walked outside to find two limousines. The window was rolled down and inside with a beautiful white dress was Mei. Outside the car was dad in a nice tux. Mei's limo rode off and dad jestered to me towards his. I got in and sat there in the back while the men in front laughed and were all happy. Dad was smileing which was good but I was frowning which was bad. I sat there bored out of my mind. Because of my ADHD I can't stay still very well and I don't like temptations so sitting there in the back of the limo still for five minutes without thinking of ways to kill Mei was pretty good. I waited and waited until finnily it was over. I got out and waited for daddy.

"Let's go Annabeth, oh go stand by your auntie Katherine hmm?"

"Ok daddy." I grumbled as I walked over to auntie Katherine. She was nice but a total suck up to my dad and well everyone else too but she never lied.

"Annabeth, Oh my don't you just look like the cutest little thing in that amazing little dress. Then I looked around and saw Mei coming out of the limo.

"Come with me," she said "I had a felling this was gonna happen to ya sweetie. Come 'on I got chu's a dress but it ain't ugly like this one here" I stared at her I couldn't believe she came through for me!

"Come 'on Why you looking at me I'm crazy you look like a nut in that there dress." I smiled and followed her into the bathroom and when I came out I was wearing a beautiful dress.

"That's it sweetie. You look downright beautiful." I smiled and hugged her. I was about to thank her but then the hurch bell rang. I looked up at the stairways and people started filing in to enter the church. Auntie Katherine sighed and took my hand. I looked down and thought _well here it goes the worst years of my life start now, _and let auntie Katherine lead me up the stairs of despair and death. We took our seats and waited. Then my father came walking up the aisle. In his black tuxedo and black tie. Once he was up there he looked around and fixed his eyes on me. Auntie Katherine kicked my foot and I forced a faint smile. He smiled faintly until the music for the bride came. He smiled so big I thought his mouth might fall off. May came in with her beautiful pure white dress she walked slowly up the aisle with her father and my soon to be grandfather or step-grandfather? Anyway she walked up and smiled and dad and looked at me and smiled like I was her perfect daughter and she couldn't wait to take me mother daughter shopping (which by the way would never ever happen.)and all that stuff. She walked down the aisle and finally came up to the front and my father offered her his arm. She took it and they turned to the pastor that would soon make them married. He looked at them and smiled,

"That's one lovely woman you got here." He said to dad

"Thank you." Dad said "I love her very much."

"Then let's get the two of you together quickly hmm?" Dad and Mei smiled at each other and then at the pastor and nodded.

"Well then, Mei De Young do you take Frederic Chase as your husband for better and for worse as long as you both shall live?" _Don't say it don't say it don't say it! _ I prayed

"I do" _crap _I thought this is the worse day of my life but then it was dads turn and a tear welled in my eye but not from happiness from sadness and anger.

"Now do you Frederic Chase take this lovely young woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?" I prayed so hard I was worried that the words may come out loud. _Oh goddess of love Aphrodite please please please this woman is an… can't say but PLEASE don't let this happen to me! Mom please don't let dad do this it'll ruin our somewhat simple lives PLEASE!_

"I do" _Shit_…

"You may kiss the bride." _No you may not kiss that dragon lady NOOOOOOO! _I thought while the tears in my eyes went rolling down my cheaks and I found myself whispering "no no no" and shaking my head. Auntie Katherine held her hands over my eyes so I didn't have to see the horror of them kissing. When she took her hands away she wiped the tears off my eyes so no one knew I was crying, I saw Mei in dads arms.

"Now behold Mei Chase and Frederic Chase a brand new couple!" The pastor pronounced. You'd think a Priest could tell that she was a demon! Dad met my eyes and I had to try my best not to cry my eyes out. I smiled my best and clapped with the rest of the audience. When dad looked away and started to walk out with Mei Aunt Katherine Held me in her arms while I cried she took me into the bathroom and she held me saying,

"Shh I know sweetie she's terrible. But put on a smile for your daddy hmm?"

"I can't." I sobbed "She's so mean she slapped me look" I turned my arm so the light showed the hand mark fading but slightly there. "See!" I I stomped my foot and yelled in frustration. Aunt Katherine took me in her arms again.

"Imma kill that bitch You shouldn't have this much anger at the age of seven." I looked up at her in shock she had never used that language in front of me and as much as I wanted Mei gone if she killed her aunt Katherine would go to jail!

"Not really sweetie I just am so mad at her for hitin' you and leavin' a mark! Did she do dis to you today?"

"No" I sniffled "Yesterday." Her arms around me clenched tight.

"If she does that to you again call me and I will punch her nose so hard that she'll get a permanent nose job. Ok sweetie." I nodded and we walked outside to go to the after party. But when we walked out the bathroom door I looked up at the sky and whispered,

"Thanks a lot mom I think you just ruined my life forever."


	3. Chapter 3: I Get New Siblings

Chapter Three:

I get Siblings

The after party was a any sane girls nightmare. There was hot pink and baby blue everywhere. That was because Mei's favorite color is hot pink and dads is baby blue. The problem was thee was hot pink tables and chairs, there was hot pick candies and pastries. There were also hot pink and baby blue balloons that covered the floor completely. The only blue things there were the balloons and the cake. I sat at a hot pink table with aunt Katherine who was having fun popping balloons and saying, "oops I stepped on one." The only fun part of the night was a game were you had to stomp on the balloons and try to find the two hundred dollar bills inside. Aunt Katherine and I stomped like we were deranged elephants. Then we both stomped on a hot pink balloon and inside was the two hundred dollar bills. We both took one and held it up tall for ever-one to see. The people cheered for us their expressions were disappointed looking until the person who was explaining the game said that there was a few other balloons with 20 dollars in them and you could keep what ever you could find but aunt Katherine and I had to sit out. The person came up to us and gave us both a gift basket saying what looked like goncrtaes but auntie Katherine told me it actually was congrats.

"They can congrats my back side." Then she looked inside and said "Ooo Chocolates with carmel on the inside my favorite." She opened the bag of chocolates and ate one. I was in no mood for food so I leaned against her side and watched people dancing and singing along with the music. I was looking around until I saw dad and Mei dancing around and laughing. One of Mei's friends grabbed her arm and pulled her into a group of girls and danced around her my dad danced into a group of guys until he spotted me and came over. He told me to go up and danced but I said I was tired and got a free pass. He danced away into the crowed. I realized I had spoken the truth. I was very tierd I fell asleep and saw the two people again. The ones who's names were supposedly named Luke and Thalia. They were in a house type thing maybe a tent but it was made entirely of grass, leaves and mud. I didn't think that it would hold well but there was wind and rain outside the tent thing so I geuss it was strong enough. They huddled in a corner shivering. Luke crawled to a trunk and opened it. He pulled out two thick blankets and handed one to Thalia.

"Thanks" She stammered, her cheeks were bright red and Luck but his hand on her shoulder. There was a spark and Luck pulled his hand away quickly with a small yelp.

"Sorry." She said.

"No worries you didn't mean it. Look We have to get out of here soon grab the supplies you need. They both crawled to different places and started to pack their back packs. Thalia and Luck looked at each other and Luke said,

"Ok lets," He was cut off by a massive ROOAARR and the Thalia tapped her braclet and Luck drew a sword. He touched Thalia's arm and got shocked but didn't cry out or move. He mouthed the words.

"come on lets go." Thalia nodded and they slowly opened the tent. But right as they did three dracaena and a black hound the size of a rhino came charging at them Thalia lounged at the black hound and Luke engaged with a dracaena. That still left one more dracaena to take care of though. She drew a fiery arrow and pulled a bow. She lined it up toward their grassy tent. I wanted to yell at Thalia to get her to turn around but I couldn't speak or move. I watched as the arrow went flying into the tent. BOOM the tent and everything around it blew up. There were fires around them and the dracaena shot another arrow but Thalia dived aside and rolled out the way. She grabbed the shaft of the arrow and threw it at the hell hound. It decintagrated and thalia turned on the dracaena. As she was turning the snake woman shot her arrow. It was about to hit Thalia in the when.

"Girly get up time to get out of this hell-hole." Aunt Katherine voice rang in my ears there was a shake on my arm and there she was shacking me so I'd get up

"Let's go" I got up slowly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I took her hand and she led me to her car without meaning to I asked sleepily,

"Daddy?"

"He left with Mei about 10 minutes ago." she said. I nodded and got in the backseat. I bucked in but laid down across the seats. I didn't sleep but I did rest. It was a long painful night. I wanted to go home but my home was now Mei's home. When auntie Katherine dropped me off I heard them laughing upstairs. I went to my bedroom and closed the door. I walked to the mirror on the wall and looked at myself. I was, was pretty. My hair was combed and in a pony tail and my dress was pale blue but what I didn't realize before was that it had small sparkles all over it. I thought that it didn't have sparkles at all. It was like it magically came on my dress. I changed into my Pjs and put the dress safely in my dresser I picked up my iPod and put the earphones in my eyes the door opened and in came Leo Caramel and Aladdin unfortunately so did my dad.

"Came to say good night." he said. I turned up the volume on my ipod and petted leos head.

"good night." he was probably talking to me but the only thing I heard was the song Best Friend by toy box. The song always made me and Maria laugh but to think that she wasn't there anymore to laugh with me was sad. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Mei standing next to dad. I unpluged my headphones.

"Hi, im really sleepy can I go to bed?"

"Annabeth, I know we've had our issues," Mei said "But let's put that behind us and have mother daughter relationship hmm?"

"I think that's a great idea. I've talked to Aunt Katherine and you three can go shopping and do girl stuff together." dad said. I knew that this was going to happen eventually so I smiled weakly and nodded. Mei clapped her hands happily and dad smiled he griped her hand and led her out of the room. I turned and went to bed. My dream was odd that night. I pictured Maria and James in a car on the way to a new school. Her parents her and James off. Once her parents were gone she grabbed James's ear and pulled him over to the stairs. She stared at him with her fingers still griping his ear. She glared at him ignoring him saying, ow ow ow! Her eyes were red. Like like crying but her actual pupils were tinged with red. She is beautiful she has pretty hair and perfect skin. She always used to help with my wardrobe and hair and things like that. Her eyes though, they were pretty and always brown but the were tinged with a different color depending on her mood. If she was happy they were brown and blue, sad back and brown, crushing on someone, brown and light pink, sick brown and green, but when she's mad it's not a nice sight, they get brown and red. If she's alittle mad light red but when she's really mad they can get crimson and that's how they were now.

"all right, tell me what happened at the school and what happened to Annabeth. Why did you save me and not her?Is she alive?will I see her again?"

"look," James said "I can't tell you but it's for your own safety and she is alive."

"I want proof." She said crossing her arms. James looked irretated but he pulled out his phone and I could tell it wasn't a camera it was some kind of mist over his phone a=but Maria didn't seem to notice. The picture showed me in bed sleeping. They must have been in New York because his clock on his phone said 8:37 and the clock next to my nightstand said 5:37 I tossed in my sleep. My hair a mess and crusty stuff on my nose like I was sick or crying before bed which was true. Maria's eyes changed form tinted red to brown and purple. I'd never seen that picture but I think that it was happiness and sadness. I grabbed the phone and stared at it as a tear welled in her eye.

"She, she's alive." She smiled and wiped the tear away. "I, I, thanks James sorry about your ear" she blushed a little. James rubbed his ear,

"It's alright come on we're late for school." Maria handed him his phone back and they ran into the school.

I woke up and ran to the mirror I looked the same thing as I did in the isn't thing on James's phone. Fizzy hair and crusty disgusting nose. I blew my nose and got dressed. I walked down stairs and saw Mei cooking breakfast. I would have walked back upstairs but the food looked so delicious that I had to go and sit at the table.


	4. Chapter 4: My Sixth Birthday Goes Wrong

chapter 4:

My sixth birthday goes Very wrong

Oh my gods I couldn't believe it. My life was finally straitening out. The monsters stalked me but didn't attach me and Mei was leaving me alone and I got to stay at home and work on my architect projects and now my my dad had two kids with her and I wanted to kill him.

"No but no I don't want,"

"time for school! Aunt Katherine is out side." dad interrupted "go here's your back pack I grabbed my bag and slammed the door behind me. Aunt Katherine let me in the car and turned on the music. It was my favorite song but I couldn't stand the news I just received. She dropped me off at my new school. There were big stairs leading up to the big doorway. I opened the door and it looked the same as any school but this one was obviously for dyslexic kids. There were little things on the wall like

**School is fun **

** school is great **

** now let's have some yummy cake!**

In big black letters on giant pieces of colored paper that even I could read. I found the principles' office and asked him to point out where my class was. He led me out side and walked me

to my classroom. I walked in and everyone stared at me. The principle patted my shoulder and walked back down the hall. The teacher looked at me and so did everyone else. The teacher introduced me and showed me my seat. I sat down and some of the kids laughed and snickered and pointed in my direction. I looked at my clothes and they were fine well as fine as I could get them while shopping with Mei, so I rubbed my hair back and nothing happened it was fine to. I frowned and felt something on my forehead. I reached up and found a wet leaf on my head. Why didn't anyone tell me! I blushed and tore it down. The teacher, Mrs Mowat put down her chalk and turned to the class and said,

"Annabeth, can you come up and say a few words about yourself please?"

I didn't want to. The last thing I needed today was to be embarrassed in front of the whole class. I nodded reluctantly and walked to the front. I turned toward the class and saw many kids staring at me or glaring at me. But there was one girl that looked particularly mean. She had red curly hair, freckles and a mean smirk planted on her ugly face.

"Hi," I began "Um my name is Annabeth Chase and, I am five years old but I'm turning six soon. I was born in San Francisco Um I'm afraid of the sea and um yeah Oh I have only been two one other school this year!" I thought that was big accomplishment but everyone else scowled like they hated me even more! _Well at least the leaf is off your head _I thought to myself.

"Thank you you can take your seat now."

I went back and sat down but the girl with red hair and freckles grinned and raised her hand.

"Yes Nancy, do you have a question?"

"Yes, I do, is Annabeth supposed to be in this class she's five! Everyone else is six or seven."

"Now Nancy don't make Annabeth uncomfortable She's very smart, she skipped a grade when she came here."

I knew my reputation was gone right then. I looked around and all the kids were whispering,

"What a nerd. Ha-ha I know huh!"

_Oh My gods. _I put my head down on the table

and closed my eyes. The teacher went back up to the front of the class and started writing on the white board. Nancy turned to me put out her hand and said,

"Hi I'm Nancy Bobofit what's your name oops I know, Nerd MC Math Geek, it was very unpleasant to meet you."

"What did you just call me."

"Oh no your a geek and your deaf. Oh poor geeky girl!"

I clenched my fists, _ Don't punch her in nose, don't punch in the face. _I told my self I took a big breath and turned toward her, "my name is Annabeth. You red headed freckle freak"

she glared at me and opened her mouth to speak but the bell rang. I grabbed my bags ran out the classroom down the hall and out the door. I thought I was home free but until I heard,

" Hey nerd!" Nancy bobofits voice. I should have kept walking but instead I turned around and raised my eyebrows.

"me?"

"yeah, you. Look you don't talk to me or my friends like that because we can make your life here miserable."

"Oh you have friends."

"you are, Dead Annabeth Chase!"

Oh crap, I turned and sprinted toward my house with Nancy right behind me. I dashed into the back door and locked it. Unfortunately she was a lot smarter than I thought she started to climb over. II had to get more time to think. I looked up and saw that my window was open. I started to climb the tree and she didn't look up until I was waving at her with my tongue out from inside my window. She yelled in anger and walked out. Dang I thought that girl is an idiot. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Then I realized that Mei and daddy weren't home yet. I walked down stairs and saw my pets playing with a rubber ball and a note on the door. I walked up to it and picked up the letter. It was in pretty leaders which means that it was Mei's hand writing. The paper was pretty too it had flowers going up the side and a sprint of an owl at the top. I took the paper down and sat on the couch. It took me a while to read it, it said,It took me a while to read it, it said,

**Dear Annabeth,**

**_Your father and I are going on a trip for three days and we'll be back soon. I made you a lot of food (your dad say's you love to eat. If you want to know why we are leaving it because we know your responsible so we decided you'd be all right. There is some food in the fridge and some food on the dining table. If you need anything just_**

_**- Mom**_

_**Dad **_

At first I thought that this was no problem then oi realized that dad had just signed his name at the bottom instead of leaving his own note. Then I also realized that Mei had called her my mom. She would never be my mom,ever. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I opened the trash and threw away the stupid letter. OK I thought what's for dinner? I looked at the food on the table and saw that it was still warm so she must have just made it and then left with my dad wrapped around her little witch finger. The food however looked great. I got a plate from the cupboard and walked over to the table. Mei left some chicken, bread, cookies, and some mashed potatoes all of them warm. The one thing I liked about Mei was her cooking, I took a little of each and went up stairs into my bedroom. I left the door open because there was no one inside the house anyway. I sat down at my desk and started to draw a building. It had gold on the outside and silver windows. I kept drawing until it looked like a beautiful building. I yawned and looked at the clock. Time had gone by really fast it was 10:00 pm I put on my PJ's ran down stairs to feed the animals the back up stairs and brushed my teeth. I walking into bed and realized that daddy wasn't coming in to say goodnight or that he loved me. He was probably saying that to Mei right now I thought. Then I heard a whimper and Leo was standing by the door. He probably knew I was upset he could always tell. I sat up and patted the bed invitingly. He wagged his tail and jumped on my bed and the cats soon did the same. After they all got comfortable I was less afraid to close my eyes. I soon fell asleep and had a dreamless dream(if that makes any sense). When I woke up all of my pets were gone and playing down stairs. I slowly got up and walked down stairs. Caramel and Aladdin were fighting over some string and Leo was playing with a rubber ball. I looked into the pantry and brought out some honey nut cheerios. I poured them out into a bowl and went into the fridge to get some milk. It was way in the back but I managed to get it eventually. I ate my cereal and got ready for school. I fed my pets and walked out the door and waited for the bus. I waited and waited. I walked back inside and looked at the clock and then I realized why the bus was supposedly late. School started in two minutes. I ran out the front door and down the street. I couldn't believe I had woken up so late! I was a block away from school and school had just started that wasn't good. Finally I reached the front steps I swung open the door and ran toward my classroom. I slowed down as I got there and opened the door. I walked inside.

" Annabeth chase you are five minutes late. What is your accuses?" my teacher said

"I woke up late." I said

"please be on time tomorrow."

"yes ma'am" I took my seat. Unfortunately right by Nancy bobofits

"oh look" she whispered to her friend but loud enough that I could hear her " the nerd is late for class

I clenched my fist but kept my eyes on the teacher. She was talking about math how to subtract numbers but I was so confused because I didn't know which number to put on the top. Plus Nancy wasn't making things any easier, she kept asking stupid questions just to confuse me. I stood up and said,

"may I go to the bathroom?"

"um sure but please hurry." my teacher said.

I turned and walked out. I walked down the hall and founds myself right in front of the door I had many times about running away and I could right now. I stared at the door, then I remembered that my birthday was coming up soon, I decided that I should stay for my birthday party. I turned and lugged back to the classroom. After school I walked back home. But on my way I saw something black in the corner of my eye. I turned, nothing, I started walked again. You know the feeling where you know something or someone is watching you? Like a tingle behind your neck? Yeah that's what I was feeling. I swirled around as fast as I could. Still nothing there. I turned and started walking again. The tree's shuffled, there was definitely something there. I ran all the way to the house without stopping. I slammed the door and locked it I ran up the stairs and locked my bed room door. I sat there counting my breaths. I opened my back pack and pulled out the knife Athena had given me It had a mark of an owl on the handle. A door down stairs opened and closed. I held my breath, footsteps came up the stairs stopped right out side my door and a voice said,

" Annabeth, open the door." it was Mei's voice, "we came back early. To plan your birthday party,Open the door."

"Annabeth come on we came back for you." daddy's voice, I ran to the door opened it and hugged him. He smiled and told me to go down stairs before I could go I looked at Mei who's stomach Was huge,

"your birthday is in a few month but we should get ahead," she gasped "what is that!" she walked to my bed and scooped up the knife. she walked to the window and and tossed it out . It flew right out the door and straight into the trash.

"you shouldn't have a knife, and now you go down the stairs, Go Now!"

with tears in my eyes I went down the stairs. For the next few months we planed my party and I went to school and got chased home but no one seemed to care anyway. One day as I slammed the door behind me Mei and dad were sitting in the living room smiling and waving at something below them . I stood there,waiting. Dad finally looked up.

" Happy birthday Annabeth come look at your main present." I walked up and looked at what the were looking at. Mei's stomach was much smaller not even a bit large. In her arms were two babies both had daddy's nose and eyes, and Mei's mouth and cheek bones. I stared uncomprehendingly at my new siblings.


End file.
